parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny, Sid, and Diego's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back
Manny, Sid, and Diego's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back is a Upcoming Film created by LionKingFanFilms Plot Three years after destroying the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance has been driven from their former base on Yavin IV by the Galactic Empire. Princess Leia leads a contingent, which includes Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, in a new base on the icy planet Hoth. Luke goes to investigate a possible meteor impact but it turns out to be a probe droid sent by Darth Vader in search of him, but is ambushed by a monstrous, furry wampa. While Han Solo, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Snotlout and Hookfang searches for him, Luke frees himself from the wampa's cave with his lightsaber, but soon suffers from the freezing temperatures of the snowy wasteland. The spirit of his late mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, appears before him and instructs him to go to the planet Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda. He is then found by Han, who uses the warmth of his dead tauntaun for shelter, and brought back to the base to recover, and Carmen Cortez, Juni Cortez, Will Stronghold, Layla, Ethan, Warren Peace are glad to see Gary Giggles, Gerti Giggles, Zach and Magenta again. Meanwhile, the Imperial fleet is alerted to the location of the Rebel base by the probe droid and launches an attack using gigantic AT-AT Walkers, capturing the base. Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon with C-3PO and Chewbacca, And Tom Pearson, Jake Pearson, Bethany Pearson, Art Pearson, Lee Pearson, Alan Abernathy, Christy Fimple, Carmen, Juni, Gary, Gerti, Will, Layla, Ethan, Warren, Zach, Magenta, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Snotlout, Hookfang, DJ, Chowder and Jenny are coming with them, but their hyperspace drive malfunctions. They hide in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia grow closer. Vader turns to several notorious bounty hunters to assist in finding the Falcon. Luke escapes with R2-D2 in his X-wing fighter and crash lands on Dagobah. He meets the diminutive Yoda, who accepts Luke as his pupil after conferring with Obi-Wan's spirit. During Luke's training, Yoda sends him into a cave in which the dark side of the Force has a strong presence. Luke experiences a vision in the cave where he fights Darth Vader and decapitates him. When the false Vader's mask is removed, Luke sees his father Anakin Skywalker's face beneath it. While undergoing intensive training, Luke has a premonition of Han and Leia in pain and, against Yoda's wishes, leaves to save his friends. Unknowingly followed by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, Han sets a course for Cloud City, a floating gas mining colony in the skies of the planet Bespin run by Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian. Including Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Angus Chestnut, Cameron Parks, Sharkboy, Lavagirl and Max. Shortly after they arrive, though, Lando reluctantly turns them over to Vader and Boba to prevent the takeover of his city. Over Lando's objections, Vader uses them as bait to lure Luke into a trap. Vader intends to hold Luke in suspended animation via carbon freezing, and selects Han as a test subject for the process. Leia professes her love for Han, after which Han is frozen in a block of carbonite. Vader gives Han's hibernating form to Fett, who plans to present him to Jabba the Hutt, the gangster to whom Han is heavily indebted. Lando frees Leia and the others, but they are too late to stop Fett from escaping with Han, forcing them to flee in the Millennium Falcon without him. Meanwhile, Luke arrives at Cloud City and falls into Vader's trap. Luke and Vader engage in a lightsaber duel that leads them over the city's central air shaft. Vader cuts off Luke's right hand, disarming him, and reveals himself to be Luke's father, contrary to Obi-Wan's claim that Vader killed his father. Horrified by this fact, Luke refuses Vader's offer to rule the galaxy at his side and throws himself down the air shaft. He slides through a tube system and is ejected beneath the floating city, where he grabs onto an antenna. He makes a desperate telepathic plea to Leia, who senses it and persuades Lando to return for him. R2-D2 repairs the Falcon's hyperdrive, allowing them to escape. Aboard a Rebel medical frigate, Luke is fitted with a robotic artificial hand. Lando, Chewbacca, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Snotlout and Hookfang set off in the Falcon to rescue Han as Luke, Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Tom, Jake, Bethany, Art, Lee, Alan, Christy, Carmen, Juni, Gary, Gerti, Will, Layla, Ethan, Warren, Zach, Magenta, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus, Cameron, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Samson, Ryan, Benny, Bridget, Nigel and Larry look on. Movies/TV Shows in Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Ice Age (Trilogy 2002-2012) * Monster House (2006) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * Sky High (2005) * Small Soldiers (1998) * Spy Kids (2001) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (2005) * A.N.T. Farm (2011-2014) * How To Train Your Dragon (2010) * The Wild (2006) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Pooh's Adventures